New Girls Love
by Destiny.loverr
Summary: Katniss is leaving behind everything's she ever known, the means new friends, new school, new house, and new memories. (Originally posted on Wattpad by "hopefordestinylover")


**Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic ever so I hope y'all like it! Also I originally posted this on wattapad (hopefordestinylover) so you can read it here or here anyway enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own hunger games or any of the characters, All rights go to Suzanne Collins.**

My name is Katniss Everdeen,

I'm 16 years old and I've lived in district 12 all my life,

and now I'm leaving,

Leaving my home

Leaving my friends

Leaving all my memories behind. I'm

"Katniss look!" Says my little sister, Primrose, who is currently sitting next to me on the train she taps my shoulder and points at the oceans as the train rides past. I take out one earbud "look how pretty the ocean is Katniss!"

I look out at the sparkling greenish blue waves

"It is really pretty little duck" I say honestly

"Looks like we've made it to district 3" my mom says, I just roll my eyes and pop my earbud back in.

"Katniss whether you like it or not moving to district 3 is good for all of us" my mom says to me as she takes my earbuds out "take these out and actually listen to your uncle Haymitch when we get to the station"

Ah haymitch, my uncle who's pretty much always drunk, we're going to be living with him now because my mom thinks it's a good idea to leave everything in district 12 and move to 3 to start over.

I snatch my earbuds back and shove them in my bag "good for you maybe but you never actually think about what's good for _all_ of us"

She sighs and looks away

Prim gives me a small sad look

"Sorry" I mumble

I apologized just for prim not for my mom, I'd do anything for prim she means the world to me, well almost anything,

forgiving my mom is not one of those things,

when I was 12 my dad died in a car crash, he was driving home from work and a drunk driver crashed into him and killed him instantly, we could barley afford the funeral and things went down hill after that,

My mom went into deep depression and would leave and wouldn't come back for days at a time, she wouldn't talk to me and only talked to prim a little bit we struggled to get by and I didn't know what to do I was so scared but I had to help prim, Prim was getting skinnier by the day I tried to send whatever I could to school with her but we were running out of money and food, I hardly ever brought food with me to school,

The pains of hunger were getting so bad and I didn't know what to do

But one day I was opening my locker and I found a paper bag I knew it wasn't mine, I looked in it and saw a whole loaf of bread and a apple some cheese and a water bottle, I didn't know whose it was and it had no name on it, I looked around and no one was paying attention to me so I took it, I ate the apple just to keep going but I knew I had to save the rest for Prim,

We ate a small dinner that night, well me iand prim did the most we could get our mom to do was drink some water, after dinner I decided to looks around in the attic for anything to sell it was a very small attic with low wood beams.

It was very dusty and had mostly old cds and some furniture and baby stuff, I grabbed some of the cd's and some baby clothes and a few other things I found and I was about to leave but as I was about to go down the ladder I saw something sticking out from being a old crib I grabbed it and saw it was my dads old bow and arrow,

I covered my mouth as tears pricked my eyes but I refused to let them fall, I remembered when my dad used to take me out to the woods, he taught me to shoot with a smaller bow. I think it broke.

The bow was a little big but I could probably use it now, I saw some arrows and a game bag and some knives, must've been my dads hunting stuff he would sometimes bring us home meat and mom would cook it back when she was in her right mind

I grab the arrows and bag and run out of the house, I tell "I'll be back Prim!" Before I run out the door

I ran to the woods and I didn't catch anything that day but soon I was bringing home meet every day and shot everything through the eye, I was tradIng game for clothes and bread

I even met a boy in the woods named Gale, he lost his father too he basically had to take care of his whole family, he became my best friend, but when i turned 15 he had to move because his mom got a new job, I was extremely sad but new it was best for him.

My mom has gotten slightly better then almost completely better but she still has small episodes where she ignores us, I can't bring myself to forgive her for abandoning Prim and letting us starve

The train stops and people start getting off, we grab our bags and wait for my uncle,

"Iris! Over here!" A man with blond shaggy hair and gray eyes calls to my mother, we walk over to him

"Haymitch!" My mother says and hugs him

"Yeah yeah I'm not one for all this sentimental stuff" he says,

he smells like alcohol

And looks drunk

"Well hey kid you've actually grown" he says to me

"Um thanks?" I say

"Your welcome"

"I'm Prim" Prim says to him

"I'm haymitch now let's go to the house"

we all get into his car and drive off to our new home


End file.
